


Drowned Rat

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Now includes challenge image cover art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex. Fox. A rainy day in the orchard. A wet T-shirt. Use your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2000, RatB image challenge.

 Challenge image by the Theban Band

Mulder nearly fell in the front door when he dragged himself home after a hectic week in Mississippi following up on an X-file that turned out to be a college initiation prank. It had taken days to figure out how the fraternity members were pulling off the stunts, then he'd had to listen to Scully's I-told-you-so's all the way home. He'd never been so grateful to see the end of a case in his life.

He dropped his suitcase on the floor out of the way, shrugged out of his dripping coat and hung it up, then looked around for Alex. Usually he got to the door before Mulder had both feet inside when he'd been away for a few days, but there was no sign of him this time. Mulder frowned.

Movement seen out the corner of his eye attracted his attention, and he turned to see his suitcase seemingly floating along the hallway by itself. He shook his head and chuckled. "Is there some reason you're playing least seen, Sarah?"

The ghost materialized with an abashed expression. "Sorry, Fox, I forgot. Alex has been so cranky the last few days that I've pretty much been hiding."

Mulder snickered. "Are you telling me that my sweet darling scared a ghost into hiding?"

Sarah had to chuckle. "That young man is more terrifying than anything your modern horror writers could ever dream up. He does _not_ do well when you leave him alone. I made sure he at least ate occasionally, but I actually had to tie him to a chair and feed him myself to do it. It makes me wonder what he did when you went away before you moved here."

Mulder frowned. "Me too. I knew he didn't like it, but I didn't realize it was that bad. I'll talk to him." He paused. "If I can find him, that is. Where _is_ he?"

Sarah grinned. "Sulking. I made him eat lunch a while ago, so he had a bit of a temper tantrum and is out pouting in the orchard now."

Mulder looked outside and groaned. "Figures. Shit, it's pouring out there. Why the hell couldn't he have locked himself in the bedroom or something?" He shook his head, deciding to go change into jeans and a sweatshirt before wading after his lover.

"Because he's hiding from me. I think he forgets sometimes that I can leave this house." Sarah shrugged. "But I'll leave him to you. You have certain advantages with him that I certainly don't."

It was Mulder's turn to grin. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have an audience?"

Sarah regarded him with innocently widened eyes. "Why, Fox, I have no idea what you mean." Then she spoiled the effect by grinning wickedly. "I think I may have to get myself one of those video cameras I've heard so much about."

Fox looked appalled. Then intrigued. Finally, a tiny grin bloomed on his face, and he shifted uncomfortably in his suddenly too tight dress pants. As he headed upstairs to change, he made a mental note to find out when Sarah's birthday was.

By the time Mulder made it to the orchard, he was soaked to the skin and wondering why he had bothered putting a jacket on. He pushed wet hair out of his eyes and peered through the downpour, looking for Alex. His breath caught in his throat and his pulse jumped when he saw his lover.

Alex was at the far end of the orchard, too far to notice Fox since he wasn't expecting him. He was leaning against a tree, staring contemplatively into the distance. What nearly stopped Mulder's heart, though, was that all he was wearing was a long t-shirt. The white cotton was soaked to near transparency, and it clung faithfully to every curve of the body beneath. Looking at him, Mulder could understand what made people need to sculpt or paint; if he had the slightest talent, he'd be trying to immortalize this sight.

Never taking his eyes off Alex, he slogged over the wet ground, heading for him like a homing beacon. As he approached, Alex seemed to feel his unwavering attention, and he looked over, blinking against the rain sheeting down. When he saw Mulder, a delighted smile of unutterable beauty appeared on his face, and Mulder returned it in kind.

Fox came to a halt in front of Alex, a bare inch separating their bodies. Mulder stared into the green eyes for a long moment, searching, then he raised his hands to cup Alex's face, and he leaned in for a long, sweet kiss. When their lips parted, though still so close that each could feel the puffs of the other's breath on his mouth, Fox said, "I missed you."

Alex's eyes closed for an instant, hiding the strength of his emotions. They fluttered open again, focusing on Mulder's. "I missed you too."

After what Sarah had told him, Mulder knew they had to talk about that, but it could wait. Just then, all he wanted was to feel Alex in his arms again, and putting the younger man on the defensive was not the best way to go about it. He took the single step necessary to press the length of his body to Alex's, and both men sighed their contentment.

They stood for long moments, just holding one another. But soon that wasn't enough, and their hands began to move over each other. Mulder pulled his head back to grin at Alex.

" _Why_ are you out half-naked in our orchard in a rainstorm?"

Alex shrugged. "I love storms. I was going to get naked so I could feel the rain on my body, but the way the wet cotton clung to me made me feel almost like you were here, touching me. I wanted to pretend for a moment, and I just got lost in thought."

Mulder kissed him again. "You don't need to pretend, love; I'm right here. See, touch me."

That was an invitation Alex couldn't refuse, so he ran his hands up under Mulder's shirt, dragging it up and over his head so that Mulder was naked from the waist up. He grinned suddenly, staring at Mulder's wet jeans.

"Ya know, babe, between the two of us, we have one complete outfit now."

"That's one outfit too many," Mulder grumbled. He reached out and grasped the neck of Alex's t-shirt, then ripped the shirt down the middle. He pushed the flapping sides back so he could get at Alex, then dropped to his knees and pressed his face to Alex's belly. He nuzzled against the trail of fine hairs leading downward, inhaling his lover's scent again after days away from him.

Alex's fingers combed through the wet strands of Fox's hair to cup his head lovingly. He held his breath as he waited to see what Fox would do next, and he wasn't disappointed. Mulder followed the path indicated by that hair, his tongue darting out to taste Alex as he went. When he reached the swollen cock, he just looked at it for long moments while Alex shuddered against the tree that was supporting him now. He curved one hand around the rigid flesh, the other sliding between Alex's widespread thighs to cup his balls, for the moment just holding them in the palm of his hand. He blew lightly on the flared head, enjoying Alex's increased shudders, then swiped his tongue over it once to catch the drop of fluid that welled there.

His fingers grew more adventurous as they gently kneaded Alex's sac, and with his other hand he lightly traced the prominent vein on the underside of his cock while he again blew on the head. Alex was whimpering, but Mulder couldn't make out the words over the pounding rain. It didn't really matter because he wasn't going to be rushed. He'd been wanting this man since he'd dragged himself out their bed the previous Monday morning, and he was going to have him at his own pace. He shifted his hands to Alex's hips where they rested lightly, wanting to bring him off with his mouth alone.

Alex's cries increased in frequency and volume, but despite his near desperation, his hands remained quiescent on Mulder's head, not attempting to pull him closer. His back arched away from the tree, and Mulder pushed him back, his hands pressing against his hips. Finally, Mulder's mouth closed over the head of his cock, and he felt Fox's tongue rubbing against the hypersensitive skin. He bit his lip viciously to hold back his scream, then wondered why he was bothering. They were alone here, and he knew that Fox liked to hear him. When the tip of Fox's tongue probed the tiny slit, delving inside to capture the beading fluid, a wail tore out of him, and he felt Fox shudder with arousal at the sound.

Mulder sucked on the head of Alex's cock, his tongue still flicking over it as he did. Slowly, his head moved forward, taking more in, inch by inch, until his nose was pressed against Alex's belly. He swallowed, and Alex whimpered at the sensation. He pulled back equally slowly, letting the entire length slip free of his mouth. He licked his lips as he stared at the wetly glistening shaft, and he had to taste it again. Starting at the base, he mouthed the shaft, occasionally allowing his teeth to scrape lightly. Alex was so far gone that he only moaned and pushed into Fox's mouth, wanting more.

Watching Alex, Mulder knew he couldn't last much longer, so he took him back inside his mouth, sucking hard. He could feel the tremors wracking Alex's body, and within moments, his mouth was flooded with his lover's essence. He swallowed quickly, determined not to lose a drop, continuing to suck until the shaft softened, then he rose to his feet to capture Alex's mouth in a long kiss.

Despite his languor, Alex rubbed against Fox's hardness, anxious to feel it inside him again. "Please, baby," he moaned, "I want you so bad."

Fox groaned, nearly wild with need now, and he pushed Alex down to his hands and knees on the wet ground. Alex shivered and immediately twisted around so that he was on his back, looking up at Fox. Mulder frowned, and Alex regarded him pleadingly.

"Please, Fox, I need to see you this time," he rasped, blinking against the rain falling on his face.

Mulder couldn't refuse that request, and he tugged his wet jeans off, Alex gasping softly when he saw that Fox hadn't bothered with underwear. He sank to his knees between Alex's parted legs, staring into the vivid green of his eyes while he snagged his jacket and retrieved the lube from the pocket. Alex smirked.

"Awfully sure of yourself, weren't you?" he asked, indicating the lube.

Mulder grinned. "Sure of you, babe. You're easy."

Alex laughed but made no attempt to deny it. From the moment they'd met, attraction had sparked between them, and ever since they'd first gotten together, all Fox had to do was look at him for him to want to fall down and spread his legs. Of course, Fox reacted the same way to him. "So what are you waiting for?" he demanded.

"Not a thing," Fox replied, pressing his gel-coated cock against Alex's entrance and sliding inside. He held his lover on his lap as he slowly thrust in and retreated, his movements gradually speeding and deepening as he lost control, surrounded by Alex's heat. His eyes opened, wanting to see Alex, and he was captured by the limpid green gaze, staring deeply into his lover's eyes as he came gasping his name.

He slumped over Alex, panting, and felt Alex's arms go around him, holding him tightly. He shifted so his entire weight wasn't resting on the other man and felt himself slip out of him with a sigh. "God, I love you," he murmured, and Alex's arms tightened even further around him.

"Me too," he whispered, kissing Fox softly.

"That's very nice, boys," a dry voice interrupted, making them jump, and Sarah appeared beside them, "but you do have a perfectly good house back there, you know. Get yourselves inside before you catch your deaths of cold!"

The two men chuckled and wobbled to their feet, long since having abandoned any modesty around her. "Yes, ma'am," they said with a salute, ducking the swat she aimed in their direction. They gathered up their clothes and headed back inside where they knew she would have something hot waiting for them.

Fox glanced back. "Well? Aren't you coming too?"

Sarah smiled and joined them, reflecting that she was glad these two had come to her home. Things had certainly gotten a lot more interesting with them around.


End file.
